


"john.... are you-"

by milfmayhem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Page 80 (Be More Chill), Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Voice Kink, can you tell i have a voice kink guys, movies - Freeform, page 80 but its johnkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfmayhem/pseuds/milfmayhem
Summary: john jerks off on call while karkat talks about romcoms
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 24





	"john.... are you-"

john wasn’t gay. he wasn’t jerking off to karkat- he was just jerking off to his voice, really. raspy and deep so it felt like it was scratching your ears in the best way possible. the way he growled when he was pouting and didn’t get what he wanted, or when he was wrestling with john on the floor. the way karkat talked about movies like they were the only thing in the world. it was all pretty attractive.

so here john was, stroking over himself slowly, the edge of his t-shirt shoved between his teeth so he wouldn’t make any sounds. his ghost busters boxers were long gone, tossed to the floor so he was naked except for his socks and shirt. johns glasses were askew on his face, eyes hazy as he rubbed a thumb over his tip. 

he wanted so bad to hear karkat moan. for him to violate john and fuck him into the wall. to whisper dirty shit into his ear as their skin slapped together, gripping into the sheets. 

he probably was jerking off to karkat, actually.

john whined in shame, rolling his hips up into his hand. “and theres just so much  meaning  behind it... john, are you okay..?you’ve been awfully quiet. am i boring you?” karkat paused in his ranting to acknowledge his friend’s sounds, concern softening his usual angry tone.

john’s cock twitched in his hand, and he spit the edge of his shirt out. “y-yeah, i’m fine, keep talking,” he managed to get out, voice cracking a little. he slid his hand over himself again, running a thumb along the underside and touching all the right places. john’s thighs trembled in pleasure, and he panted softly.

“are you sure...?” karkat inquired, his voice low. he sounded slightly amused. “you sound like you’re in pain, i can hang up if you’d like.”

john shivered, rubbing his thighs together as he thumbed the slit of his cock. “n-no, i’m- i’m-“ he bit his lip to stifle a loud moan as he bucked his hips into his hand gently. arousal ran through him and warmed his core, precome soaking his hand as the other fisted the sheets.

“john,” karkat whispered, embarrassment coating his voice, “are you... masturbating?”

john froze, nearly whining as he pulled his hand away carefully, “no..?”

he could practically hear the eye roll through the phone, “are you really watching porn while i talk about movies?? you know you can ask me to hang up if i’m boring. i don’t care.”

“i’m not,” john panted, reaching up and fixing his glasses. “i’m not watching anything.”

“then why are you-“ 

“your  voice,  karkat!! i-its really,” he paused, trying to find the right word. john’s cock weeped against his stomach, neglected. “it turns me on. a lot.”

karkat made a sound of recognition through the phone. john bit his lip hard, his face going hot. this was humiliating. he was caught jerking off to his best friend over the phone while he was talking about  movies.  karkat was probably mad- well, he’s always mad, but he’s probably more mad than usual. 

“want me to keep talking?” karkat’s throat sounded dry as he asked, but clear of anger. it took a moment for his words to sink in, but when they did, john whispered, “please.”

so he kept talking.

“people tell me i have a nice voice but i didn’t know it was... like that,” he whispered, and john resumed touching himself. “uhh.. are you... wearing anything?”

john’s toes curled as he ran his thumb over the slit of his cock again, whimpering. “a shirt,” he gasped again, whining a little, “and socks..”

“okay,” karkat sounded shaky, and the sound of shuffling fabric came from the phone. “tell me what you’re doing,” john shivered at his tone of voice, gripping himself harder. he could hear karkat's pants unzipping.

“i-i’m stroking myself,” he breathed, running his finger all the way up his cock. “i’m trying not to move my hips, but its hard,” john bit his lip, pumping himself faster. 

“good boy,” karkat hummed. john swore he could cum right there. he shuddered, twitching in his hand. "please, karkat-"

"do you need to cum?" his voice was so deep, filling up john's ears. god, he wanted karkat to fill him up. "yes, yes, please!" he whined, giving up on keeping his hips still and bucking up into his fist. karkat groaned, and john squeezed himself, trying not to cum.

"please, karkat, i'm so close- please, please, i need it," john panted, desperation edging into his voice, cracking over syllables. karkat only moaned, and he could hear his hips hitting his hand, sheets ruffling. john whined as he climaxed, back arching. 

he panted hard as he relaxed, cum sticky against his shirt. soft moans came through from his phone, and he could hear karkat jerking off. his cock gave a feeble twitch in his hand, and he stifled a whimper. "fuckkk, john-!" karkat moaned, quieting.

john blushed, grabbing his phone and hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!!! also i usually dont post this often i just wanted to clear my drafts :,)


End file.
